


Redder with Bloodstains

by thekindworthreading



Series: Jamilton Month 2020 [10]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: A car crash is mentioned in like 2 sentences, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Jamilton Month 2020, M/M, alex is a great boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24651829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekindworthreading/pseuds/thekindworthreading
Summary: Alex has been looking forward to their anniversary, but it starts a bit different that anticipated.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson
Series: Jamilton Month 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773895
Comments: 5
Kudos: 93





	Redder with Bloodstains

**Author's Note:**

> This is for day 10 (omg) of Jamilton month - Cooking
> 
> I actally called my mum for that, because she's a nurse and asked "hey do people need to go to the hospital for that" and she was very worried haha

Alex wakes up because of a loud scream from somewhere in the flat, which is, admittedly, not how he though he would be woken up on their six month anniversary. He was very much looking forward to being woken up by kisses that would result in morning sex, so he lets out a sigh and gets up. He grabs a sweater from Thomas, that he had left lying on the ground, and pulls it over his head, heading to the living room to investigate what has happened. He finds Thomas in the kitchen, clutching his left hand, blood pouring through his fingers. He looks pale and a bit panicked and Alex just stares at him in shock for a moment, before he rushes over and guides Thomas to sit down.

“What happened?”, he asks frantically.

He grabs a towel from the counter under the kitchen sink and softly pulls Thomas´ hand away, replacing it with the towel and pressing down on. Thomas lets out a quiet hiss and lets his head fall back against the wall.

“I wanted to make you breakfast.”, Thomas says through gritted teeth, chuckling quietly.

Alex looks around in the kitchen and finds a bloody knife on the ground, that he hadn´t noticed before, as well as some cut tomatoes on the counter. He turns back to Thomas, shaking his head.

“How did you manage that?”, Alex asks, still with a slightly panicked edge in his voice.

Thomas shrugs, almost instantly wincing at the movement.

“Happy anniversary, babe.”

Alex sighs and cups Thomas´ face, softly stroking his cheek.

“You are the worst. How bad is the cut?”

Thomas shrugs again.

“I didn´t get a good look at it. But it felt bad.”, he answers, his voice clearly showing his pain. “I just really don´t like blood.”

Alex nods.

“Okay, let me see.”

He gently unwraps the towel from Thomas´ hand. It is almost soaked through already, and instantly blood seeps out of the cut again. Thomas takes in a sharp breath, and Alex looks up at him and sees Thomas pressing his eyes close, while his face loses the last bit of colour.

“Hey, it´s not that bad. Just a little cut.”, Alex lies, applying pressure once more to his boyfriend´s hand.

Thomas lets out a small whimper, a single tear running down his cheek.

“I feel dizzy.”, Thomas mumbles, and Alex softly shushes him.

“It´ll be okay.”, Alex gives back, and presses a kiss to Thomas´ head, before getting up. “I´ll quickly get some bandages, where do you keep them?”

“Bathroom.”, Thomas answers, looking up at Alex for a moment, before he closes his eyes again.

“I´ll be back in a second.”, Alex promises.

It takes him a moment to search all drawers in the bathroom, but then he finally finds the first aid kit. He hurries back to Thomas, dropping to his knees in front of him.

“I found it!”, Alex says, and Thomas makes an affirming noise. “I´ll quickly put a bandage around it and then we´ll drive to the hospital okay?”

At that Thomas´ eyes snap open, and he gives Alex a panicked look.

“You said it´s not that bad!”

“It´s not. It´s just… not good either.”

Thomas groans, but lets Alex wrap the bandage around his hand. Once it´s secured, he helps Thomas up and to the couch.

“I´ll just quickly put some clothes on, I´ll be back before you know I´m gone.”

Thomas nods, but catches Alex´ arm with his good hand, before he can go.

“Sorry, that I destroyed our anniversary.”, he says quietly. “I know how important this was for you.”

Alex can feel his heart breaking a bit at that, and comes back to the couch, leaning down to press a soft kiss to Thomas´ lips.

“I love you. Don´t worry about it.”

Thomas nods reluctantly and releases Alexander´s arm, who hurries to the bedroom and puts some jeans on. He decides to stay in Thomas´ sweater, which brings him a strange kind of comfort.

“This is the best gift you could make me.”, Alex jokes, once he is in the living room again, showing Thomas the keys to his car. “I´ve always wanted to drive your car.”

Thomas rolls his eyes, and Alex notes with some relief that he seems to be less pale, now that he doesn´t have to see the blood again. He still helps him up and guides him down to the garage, where Thomas´ car is parked.

“I´m sure I could still drive. It´d be far worse if you crash this car.”, Thomas complains as he gets into the car.

“I knew I never should have to you about that one time I did that when I was _fifteen_.”

Thomas just chuckles, which dissolves some of the anxiety that has been building inside of Alex since he found Thomas. The drive is pretty short and Thomas follows Alex into the hospital waiting room and waits there, while Alex gives his name to the nurse at the register. Alex comes back to Thomas a few minutes later with a coffee in his hand, and sits down next to him, resting his head against his shoulder for a moment.

“You can be lucky there aren´t that many people here, the coffee tastes awful.”

Thomas lets out a chuckle, before he hides his face in his boyfriend´s hair.

“I´m so sorry about all of that.”, he mumbles. “I just wanted to do something nice for you.”

“I know, baby. It´s okay. It´s not your fault.”

They stay like that until Thomas gets called into a treatment room. He stands up and hesitates a moment, looking down at Alex.

“You want me to come with you?”, he asks, and Thomas nods.

“I really don´t like blood or needles or doctors.”, he says quietly, and Alex nods.

“Lead the way.”

Thomas already clutches Alex´ hand on the way to the treatment room, and Alex would be lying if he said he didn´t think about mocking him for it, a remnant from their days as enemies, but his worried boyfriend role wins. The doctor has him sit down, while Alex remains standing beside him. As soon as the doctor starts unwrapping the bandage, Thomas hides his face in Alexander´s chest, who holds him close, softly stroking his hair. The doctor gives Alex a sympathetic smile and then concentrates on treating Thomas´ wound. She quickly cleans it, before stitching it together and putting another bandage on. She explains how they should look after the injury, before she sends them on their way home.

“I´m still sorry about our anniversary.”, Thomas says, once they are out of the hospital.

Alex gives him a cheeky grin and wraps his arms around Thomas´ neck, pulling him down for a kiss.

“Well, that just means that you have to try extra hard next time.”

Thomas laughs softly, kissing Alex once more.

“I will. I promise I will.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr @whatdidimissjm and leave comments :)


End file.
